


His Hunter

by CommanderKats



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dominance, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Large Cock, Lust, M/M, Predator/Prey, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: A year after stopping the Disaster Jonathan Reid has gone off the hinges, completely losing himself to the blood lust that is until Geoffrey McCullum showed up. Too many nights had that hunter occupied his thoughts, tonight he was going to see that through.





	His Hunter

“I thought I told you I’d come after you if you ever strayed,” Geoffrey McCullum spoke, a voice Jonathan hadn’t expected to hear again, “Do you have anything to say for yourself leech?”

All Jonathan could do was laugh. A part of him wanted to try and talk Geoffrey out of this hunt for him but he deserved it, he had seen himself go mad over this last year. Truthfully he was more surprised that it had taken Geoffrey this long to find him. He knew he was high on the list for the Guard of Priwen, he certainly had killed enough of them to make his steady way to the top of their black list. 

Silence stretched.

“Dr. Reid?” Geoffrey’s voice unsteady as he stepped a little closer, it was something he shouldn’t have done.

Quicker than the wind Jonathan grabbed a hold of Geoffrey, his hand wrapped around his neck as he shoved him against the door behind him. Geoffrey’s heart raced, his pulse beat against his thumb as he held it against his neck. Oh did it call to Jonathan, the sweet call of life to his veins, blood thick and heady. Geoffrey had been one who got away. 

Night after night Jonathan found himself thinking of the man, wondering so many times if it would be different had he made him his Progeny. He figured not, figured the man would still hunt him it would just be more bittersweet as his Maker. 

“Get on with it you damn leech!” He shouted at Jonathan, trying to turn his face to glare at him but Jonathan kept him there. Geoffrey had always reminded Jonathan of a caged animal, even more so now as he held him with his grasp. 

“Enough squirming,” Jonathan snapped, “Your causing me more difficulties than I wanted to deal with tonight.”

Blue eyes pierced him, hot and angry, “Go to hell leech.” Jonathan chuckled, his other hand ran along Geoffrey’s jaw, the stubble scratched against his skin. Geoffrey held his breath but his heart betrayed him, hammering against his chest, his pulse even wilder against Jonathan’s thumb. 

He leaned a little closer to Geoffrey, he smelt of heated steel and sunlight, the second smell calling strongly to Jonathan. Even though it had only been a little over year since he was turned it had felt like an eternity not being able to see the sun, to feel its warmth. He found the warmth on Geoffrey. It had also been a very long time since Jonathan had any kind of companionship, lost in the blood lust of mind. 

Leaning even closer, the tip of his nose skimmed Geoffrey’s soft flesh, grazing against his neck as Jonathan brought his lips to the sensitive skin. Geoffrey stilled under him, blue eyes watching him, a shadow of a smile. Jonathan licked his flesh, savoring the warmth of the sunlight against it, he could lavish in it for days, years if Geoffrey would let him. 

“You smell so good.” He growled, his tongue flicking the flesh, Geoffrey groaned in reply. Jonathan tightened his hold on Geoffrey’s pulse, it raced faster as he nipped the sensitive skin he’d been kissing. He pressed against Geoffrey, pushing him harder against the door, his erection pressing against the man’s thigh. Another groan. “Touch me.” His voice rough with lust. 

Jonathan felt Geoffrey move his arms from his side, both hands finding purchase against his hips, pulling him closer, his erection pressed even tighter against Geoffrey’s thigh. Fingers dug through clothing and this time Jonathan groaned. He raked his fangs against that sensitive flesh, the man under him squirmed against him. 

“You have drove me mad for long enough.” Jonathan sounded more predator than man, “ _ You are mine. _ ” 

Geoffrey nodded, “ _ Yes _ .” Jonathan leaned back, Geoffrey watched him, blue eyes wide with need, “ _ Jonathan _ .” His name a whimper on Geoffrey’s lips.

A sinful smile curved on Jonathan lips as he pressed them against Geoffrey’s, his tongue claiming every delicious inch of that mouth. The pure taste of him nearly overrode any control he had when dealing with this man, never before had he tasted something so good, not as a man, not as a vampire. 

He wanted more, he needed more. Letting go of that glorious throat Jonathan moved his hands to the jacket that Geoffrey wore, damn near ripping it off the man. He needed to feel all of his flesh, feel him move under him as he touched, kissed and nipped. The man quivered under Jonathan’s touch as the clothes began to shed, by slow agonizing inch Jonathan removed Geoffrey’s clothes revealing the perfection of the man standing before him. 

Jonathan stepped back feasting on nakedness. Geoffrey had a body of hunter,  _ his hunter _ , strong and agile, his muscles strained under his flesh. Eyes moving lower as Jonathan got his fill of his hunter’s manhood, hard and thick, a vein running the length of it. Geoffrey’s hands in fists near his hips, he was fighting back something.

“Touch yourself.” Jonathan encouraged him, hell he fucking needed to see his hunter do it. Time took forever before one of those fisted hands loosened, skimming his hip bone as he ran it along his flesh to his manhood. Gripping around the base, his eyes shut, “No, open your eyes.” Jonathan demanded and Geoffrey obeyed, his blue eyes staring into his. 

His hunter began to stroke himself, long, slow strokes watching Jonathan. A bead of dewiness at the head, the hunters fingers spreading down his manhood. Jonathan felt hot, something not common for a vampire. He shed his clothes as he watched Geoffrey, who’s pace had quicken on himself watching Jonathan undress.  Then his hunter stopped at seeing Jonathan’s nakedness, blue eyes fixed on Jonathan’s manhood, long and dominating. 

That sinful smile returned to Jonathan’s lips, predatory and lustful as he beckoned his hunter closer who took unsteady steps until he stopped before him. Jonathan ran his knuckle along Geoffrey’s jaw, his hunter quivering like a bow before he punched him. Geoffrey stumbled back clutching at his jaw as he glared at Jonathan. 

“What the hell!” His voice edged with desire. 

“Come here.” Seduction in Jonathan’s voice, “I’m sorry my hunter, come.” Geoffrey rubbed his jaw then stepped closer, his pulse vivid in Jonathan’s blood filled gaze. Slowly his hunter stood in front of him again, their manhoods scarce touched each other. Jonathan pulled him closer, his lips finding his hunters as he took claim of his mouth, blood intertwining in the kiss. 

Geoffrey’s hand slid down Jonathan’s chest, a burning path as it made his way to his manhood, his hand wrapping around it, stroking it. Jonathan groaned breaking the kiss. He fisted a hand in Geoffrey’s hair, turning him around until his ass pressed against his hard manhood. His other hand gripped his hunter’s hip, nails piercing into skin, the smell of blood intoxicating the air, only making him harder.

“I’m going to fuck that sweet ass,” Jonathan spit in his hand, stroking his manhood. He nestled himself between Geoffrey’s cheeks, his manhood pressing against his hole. “I have thought of you night after night,” He pushed himself inside Geoffrey, his hunter gasped, “Hoping to find you in some dark alley,” Jonathan tightened his hold on his hip and in his hair, turning his hunter’s head, breath hot on his ear, “Just you and I.” 

His hunter moaned and pushed himself against Jonathan’s manhood, taking him deeper into himself. Jonathan’s nails pierced deeper into skin as he thrust himself to the hilt, both of them moaning at the feeling, Geoffrey squeezing Jonathan. He pulled back, thrusting deep back inside listening to the moans as Jonathan began to lose control. He fucked away, his thoughts only on hearing the next little noise his hunter made. 

Jonathan could feel it coming though, the burn deep in his groin as he hammered away without any thought. His hips slapping against Geoffrey’s redden ass, his hand leaving its embedded place on his hunter’s hip and snaked its way around his manhood. Geoffrey groaned, “Bite me.” The words scarce a whisper as Jonathan jerked him off. Oh God he wanted to, wanted to suck every last drop from his delicious body, he would need to keep some control. 

His stroke quickened, Geoffrey’s breath hitching as Jonathan nuzzled against his neck, watching his pulse race. His fangs scrapped against skin, his hunter jolting against him. Jonathan found the right spot, tried to keep control as his manhood had a mind of its own, and sank his fangs deep into Geoffrey’s neck. 

“Fuck!” Geoffrey screamed as he came, semen covering Jonathan’s hand as he continued to stroke every drop of it out of him.

He drank deep, feeling the warmth from the sunshine in his blood, savoring every moment of it as he shoved himself deep into Geoffrey, his own orgasm white hot and blinding. Jonathan removed his fangs, growling deep as he thrust the remnants of his orgasm deeper into his hunter. 

They both just stood there, breathing hard, chests panting. Jonathan stayed nestled in Geoffrey, who now leaned back against him, fingers tentatively touching his bite mark. “You’ll not become a vampire.” He said quietly, the words almost hurting. 

His hunter chuckled, “Don’t you think I know that Jonathan.” He pulled his fingers back, bright with blood as he looked down at them. Those blue eyes looked wicked as they watched Jonathan, bloody fingers moving into his mouth. Jonathan fixated on it, his manhood stirring again, still more hard than soft. “Again vampire?” Geoffrey teased.

Jonathan nipped, “As long as you’ll have me.” 

 


End file.
